


birthday

by koiiiiiiii



Category: Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, bad joke NOT FUNNY, dumb au, pIZZ A FUCKING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiiiiiiii/pseuds/koiiiiiiii
Summary: local chia pet goes to pizza shop for birth





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.

cchhchchchchch(elsh)ia was yung chimera living on mmorgaga island.

she had eat the pirates, but ther e was OEN! just one uno (dos [not]) pirate that she could not eat

her name was........ ant

yes

ant

like the bug

ant was a pizza. chia loved pisssssssssssssssssssssssssa (but shit it was 99 cents)

ant ran pizza shop where every customer tried to rip a piece of her away but no. ant was a stropng independent pizza woman and she dont need no chia pet

so one dya chia go in pizza shop because it was like. her birhtday or somethign n shes like!!!! "ant i ned a birhtdya present" chishelelia said as she vust open door

"whOA WTF i just fixd that door you........ DOOR ABUSER"

"ant plaese"

"ok waht do you eanwnat you dordodroro"

"You." Oh.

"chia................ nto in the store.............." oh i forogtr to mention this is ALTINURT univurs wher chia and ant are like. gay or soemthing

chai tea then yelled

"ANT IS GOIGN ON A BREAK" and THREW ant into the kitchen

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

chia DASHED INTO THOSE DOORS (and broke them)

"im as hot as a pizza oven" ant said as she tried melting her way out of the oven she was stuck in

chia was now a master pizza chef by the time ant got out of the oven. she accidently put ant in a pizza box and didnt noticie until she heard LOUD SCREECHING coming from a box.

will she be able to resist the pizza?

"i can no longer resist that pizza." oh. ok

chia opened the book and dindt even care if ant was IN THERE!!!!!

chia penetrated the gooey cheese and moaned in extacy.

the mushrooms and Italian sausage are rough, but the sauce is deliciously soothing.

she blew her load in seconds. and she did all of this. WITH HER FINGER

ant dindt even look like a pizza anymore. she looked like that picture of her where someone squirts heinz mayo on her except worse

chia saw this and then walked out with ant still in the box.

They were both never seen again, and were reported as missing persons. If you see a pizza slime and small chimera with a golem arm, **please call the police immediately**.


End file.
